five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Freezeblade7997/Fnaf world Roleplay Game is starting!
Hi there everyone, today I am here to begin the FNAF WORLD ROLEPLAY! All of the users who have comfirmed will be mentioned here. You have 2 more days to sign up! So if you dont, you might not have a chance to play it so be quick! (If you want to sign up, do it on the other blog.) Now lets start this journey! Story Back at the early years of 1979...FredBear Family Diner was opened and became a hit to all people thanks to their beloved animtronics! Cheers and happiness spread as far as the ears could hear (I guess) and everyone thought then that everything would be alright.....but they were wrong about that. Fredbear`s company used to have several other animatronics, but all of them were scrapped after an incident where one of them LITTERALY jumped out of the podium and started biting and attacking a kid, The robots were then demolished and replaced By the group we now know as the Fazbear Family. All of them were destroyed after that and no one has ever mentioned it since...even the news does not mention it. One of the robots was spared, Ironically, it was the one who attacked and started this mess. So why was spared? We may never know... The robot was thrown into the Disposal room and left to die there for so many years...But then he came. "Hehe pitiable, One of the very 5 original animatronics of the world, and now its nothing more than oil, paint and a big junk of scrap metal," Said the person as he came inside of the disposal room. He wore purple clothing and had green eyes. The person soon grabbed a wrench and started fixing the robot. The robot, with a half destroyed face looked at the purple cladded man with his only functioning eye. "Wh..ooo.....aree.....y..ou?" The robot said as his voicebox was starting to break apart, The purple man than crouched down and looked at him. The man just held a sinister smile while grabbing a remote from his pocket. "Sleep tight, we got work to do." The man started pressing a red button, the robot was screeching in pain and shutted off. ( 20 years later....Fnaf world Wiki Village) Freezeblade7997 soon woke up at the middle of the night by the strange sound of what seems to be a construction sound. He woke up and got his dagger with him....in case something happens.He went outside and heard it even louder. A Minecraft Hazard and a Mystery Animatronic came out of their houses too, completely sleepy and asking to Freezeblade about what the heck that sound is. Freezeblade then said this. "I woke up by that strange sound too, it seems to be coming from the forest....what is happening there?" all 3 of them went to the forest, but not before packing some of their gear. Freezeblade shined his flashlight to the path, it seems the sound is coming north. When suddeny something happened.... The trio heard something that sounded like a wheel, Wait a minute, this forest isnt suitable for driving cars. Something started going towards them at a VERY fast speed at the front of the road... it was a Chop `N Roll! (enemy of fnaf world) Two more of them appeared out of nowhere, the heroes, now on a battle with 3 wooden monsters with lumberjack axes, Were forced to fight them! ( at battle`s you have to comment down what you do whenever you do this or that. For example, (Freezeblade uses Dagger slice on Chop `N Roll No.2. Enemy lost -7 HP!) Be careful though as the enemies can do quite some damage if you arent careful, this is a warning. You can heal others and do more powerful attacks but you can only use them 3 times per battle so be strategic! One final thing... You have the ability to revive someone, but this is EVEN more limited than the heal so use it EXTREMELY WISELY. Here are the overall stats. Freezeblade A Mystery Animatronic A Minecraft Hazard HP:60 HP:85 HP:70 Special: Bite,Dagger slice,Ice bomb Special: Punch, Tesla gun, Heal Special: Kick, Blaze shot,Creeper Mega: Cold blooded Mega: Mysterious Madness Mega: Riding the wither 3 Chop `N Rolls (each) HP:30 Special: Axe toss, Axe Barrage, Charge Mega: Revenge of the Lumberjack Mega info: These are often finishers, Whenever these are boosters (Freezeblade) or Offensive (Mystery and Hazard) You can only use them if you are at low health, The first attacks you have (Bite, Kick and Punch) Are the weakest, but they are completely free to use so you can use them as much as you want! Now lets get this fight started!!!!!!!!!! Comment down below your next move! Category:Blog posts